Soon you'll come home
by Madrox126
Summary: Based on after the movie. Anne Marie misses Charlie so much, it hurts. But once she learns a lesson from him in her dreams, she will become happy again. But what is the lesson exactly?


**This is my very first fanfiction of all dogs go to heaven.**

 **Anne Marie misses Charlie a lot, but what if she can still see him in her dreams.**

 **Well, this is based on after the movie when Charlie went to heaven.**

 **I also added killer because I find it sweet how he helped Anne Marie back to the shore when she was sick and weak.**

 **Well, I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **All dogs go to heaven belong to don bluth.**

Anne Marie sighed as she was looking at her breakfast. It was morning in maple street and the family was having waffles, her favourite food, but sadly Anne Marie didn't feel like having some. "Not feeling hungry, sweetheart?" Kate asked her sweetly.

Harold looked worried. "Yeah, I thought you liked our food." Anne Marie shook her head sadly. "Not right now, I'm not. I'm sorry, if you'll just excuse me" With tears falling down on her cheeks, she ran from the table, crying. They both looked at each other in worry. They never saw Anne Marie like this...ever.

Anne Marie sat outside the porch, crying softly. It's been a year since Charlie left them for heaven. She wished he would come back to them, especially to her. Ever since they met, they both knew that their bond was getting stronger, to the point when one of them would risk their lives for one another, and sadly, Charlie was the one.

Anne Marie broke out of her thoughts as she heard a rustle and saw a dachshund, named itchy. Itchy, at first, didn't like her because she was in the way of their job and business, but as time goes on. He too started to take a liking to her as well. And since then on when Charlie passed on, he lived with her and their bond grew stronger. "Are-are you alright? I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll **just** leave."

He was about to leave when she pulled him to her. She hugged him tight as she let the tears out. "Oh, itchy, don't leave. I need you, your all I have besides Kate and Harold." She said quietly to him. Itchy smiled and licked her gently. "I know why your sad. You miss Charlie, just like I do. The days will get sad at first, but I know that it will get better. Trust me I know. I've been his best friend since...well...forever." He told her, while resting his head on her lap.

"But..." he continued, smiling. "I also know that maybe he isn't with us now, I will always be here until my time comes. Now we can finally bond. And I know that someday, we will see him again. You just gotta believe."

She smiled at him warmly. "Oh itchy" she cried, hugging him tighter. "That was so sweet. I thought we wouldn't bond since the incident with the business. And I also know that Charlie will be proud of us, just like my parents will be proud of me."she smiled at the memories of her mother and father and how she wish they could meet her friends when they had the chance.

Itchy smiled as they watched the clouds, enjoying each others company. Although he wouldn't admit it, he will always love the kid and be there for her until his time would come, like he said to her. It was night time and Anne Marie was getting ready for bed. She looked at he picture of Charlie and her with itchy.

She sighed as she began to dream.

(In her dreams)

Anne Marie was somewhere in a darkness until she opened the door and saw a meadow. It was very beautiful and she thought it was heavenly. She saw a dog who looked familiar, but couldn't quite make it out on who it is. That it until she heard her nickname. "Squeaker" could it be...no it couldn't. She then saw someone running up to her, or should we say, a dog was. It looked like a German shepherd. Is it..?

"Charlie?" Anne Marie asked as he came into view. He smiled gently as he nodded. " yeah, squeaker. It's me" he said softly, tears fell on his own cheeks. "Charlie." She cried, running up to him and engulfed him into a hug. She sobbed quietly as he hugged her as well. He rubbed her back soothingly as she cried.

"It's okay, squeaker, let it all out. I'm here." He soothed. It's been a year since she heard his voice.

"I m-missed y-you, Charlie." She said through her sobs. "I know. I do too. But I came here,to tell you something," he said softly to her ear before he pulled away from their hug. "Really? What is it?" She asked, wiping her tears from her eyes. He smiled softly to her. He sure missed her so much.

But suddenly, he grew stern as he was about to tell her something that he would try to forget, despite it being hard not to. "Well...I want you to move on." He said finally. Anne Marie was silent for a moment. She couldn't have heard it right. Move on? How could she? After all they been through and she should do that? "But Charlie? I can't move on. I can't live without you." She shouted, though she didn't mean to.

Charlie was taken aback by this. "No buts, Anne Marie. You have to. You can't spend the rest of your life mourning over me. It's not good for your health and it's not good for me either. It would make me feel guilty." He explained to her, hiding back some tears from his eye. Anne Marie was doing the same.

"but, I don't wanna lose you. If I move on, I'll forget you. Just Like when i moved on from my parents, I forgot them. I don't wanna do the same." She cried, but this time, she sat down and continued to cry. Charlie looked at her sadly and walked up to her, then pulled her into a warm embrace. She heard his soft voice in her ears as she sighed and stopped crying.

"Listen squeaker. I want to tell you something. First of all, just because your moving on from someone's death, doesn't mean your forgetting them. it means your doing them a favour by living your life, happy and loving the ones you still have down on earth with you. And second of all, you never forgotten me when you moved on and you certainly didn't forget your parents either. in heaven, you get to watch over them and watch them do what they usually do. And when I heard you talk about me and your parents, you were honouring our memories. Your parents would be really proud of you. Just like I am with you right now." He explained to her softly while holding her closer and kissed her head. she smiled up to him.

" I guess I do have a lot to learn, huh,?" She said to him. He chuckled, nuzzling her a bit. "Yeah, but your just a little girl. You'll have lots of days to learn about life, although I wish I had when I was still alive." He said sadly. "Oh Charlie. You did learn. You learnt on what it takes to be a good dog and you took care of me when no one else would, well, besides Kate and Harold. You saved my life from carface. That's what I call a hero who lived his life." She comforted him, rubbing his head, leading him a shiver down his spine.

"Your right. And besides, we still have each other to learn from, right?" He joked, nudging her a little. She giggled until she saw a blue light. Charlie looked disappointed. He knew it was time for him to leave. "Well squeaker, it's time for me to leave." He said sadly. "But Charlie, you just got here." She cried.

He placed two paws on her shoulders and gently rubbing them. " I know squeaker, but I have to. It's hard for me as well. But you know what makes me happy?" He asked her.

"What is it?" She asked, while enjoying a little massage from Charlie. "Seeing you again. Although not physically, but in our dreams. And maybe, we aren't as far apart as we may think. And who knows, maybe we can still see each other In our dreams again." He said, hugging her from behind. "really?" She asked.

Charlie nodded, smiling again as he faced her. "Yes really, but promise me to move on while you can. You have a whole life ahead of you and you must carry on your talent and skills that you have." He told her.

She smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw him leaving but before he did, he Looked at her lovingly and smiled warmly. "And I will promise you that no matter what happens, no matter how far we may seem. I will always be with you, even if... You can't see me." He said warmly to her. She smiled and waved to him as he left and she woke from kisses from itchy. She looked up and saw him and the puppies with flo, along with Harold, Kate and...surprisingly...killer, who was the first to react.

"Oh thank heavens your alright, I thought you were gone, like Charlie-ow." He felt itchy jabbing him as he saw him glaring as if to say 'don't say it.'

"What happened?" She asked them. The pink puppy with a tiny bow answered her. "You were talking in your sleep. Something about Charlie." Anne marie smiled sadly. She dreamed recently about him and still,wondered if she would ever see him again.

But as his conversation with her was in her dream, she must carry out his promise: to move on and live happy. But she would never forget him. Oh no, she wouldn't ever do that, neither will she forgets her parents too. She would always remember them and love them.

Well, I think you should sleep now." Harold said finally as the others wished her a goodnight before they left her and itchy alone. "Did you really see Charlie in your dreams?" Itchy asked her. She smiled as she gave him a belly rub. "You bet I did. And I will carry out on his wish and promise." She said.

"What's that?" Itchy asked curiously. She smiled softly and sighed. "To move on and live my life to the fullest." She then got ready for bed as itchy slept near her, as always. She looked at the stars and quietly sang.

 _"Soon you'll come home._

 _Home to my heart,_

 _soon you'll come home,_

 _Home to my heart."_

She sighed as she sang the last part before she fell asleep.

" _If I believe"_

well, this is it. My first story of all dogs go to heaven and it made me warm inside. It is such a beautiful movie. :)


End file.
